Henry Davis
'''Henry Daivs '''is a long time war veteran who set out for revenge against a group of terrorists who killed his family while they were on vacation in Los Angeles. History Early Life and Vietnam War Service Henry Davis was born on May 14th, 1947 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvaina into a upper middle class family. As a young man, Henry showed little interest in school and focused on things such as boxing, marksmanship, military history and survival skills. He graduated high school in 1965 as American involvement the Vietman War became more frequent. In 1968 he joined the U.S. Marines and fought in Vietnam from 1968 to 1972. During the war he was an infantryman and war awarded the Medal of Honor for fighting off 20 Viet Cong with a sniper rifle while he was on a ridge defending his wounded comrades. After he was sent back to the United States in 1972 he took a break from military serivice. Navy Seal Service In 1975 he became a U.S. Navy Seal and served in many covert operations throughout the world. In 1983 he was discharged from the Navy Seals after being wounded by a Cuban soldier in Grenada. He quickly recoverd and spent time living in London for a few years. French Foreign Legion Service In 1985 he joined the French Foreign Legion and fought in Africa throughout the late 1980's where he fought his way out of a village full of Congo Rebels. In 1991 after serving with the French Foreign Legion in the Gulf War, he left and began a civilian life. Civilian Life and the Terrorist Attack He started his own resturant in Philadelphila in 1992 which became popular for its good food. He lived in the city with his family peacefully for years until a series of terrorist attacks occured in Los Angeles in 2011. Henry decided to take his family on vacation to Los Angeles despite the attacks. One day while they were at the beach, a group of 5 terrorists parachuted onto the beach and opened fire on the civilians. Henry tried to protect his family but the terrorists shot his wife, daughter and son-in-law and got away before the police arrived. With no way to get justice against the terrorists Henry sets out to get justice for himself. Abilities and Personality Despite being 64 Henry has mantained good physical shape for most of his life and regulary works out and exersises. Although his age does limit some of his physical abilites like stamina, speed and endurance, Henry is in extremley good physical shape for his age. His long military service has made him a hardened and experienced soldier able to fight in nearly all combat environments. He is a skilled marksman and is skilled in hand to hand combat, although he is not very fast. Although Henry is a tough military veteran he loves and cares about his family and always stands up for himself and those he cares about. After his family was killed he seemed to change and want revenge against the terrorists responsible. Nonetheless, he has kept his values and will stop at nothing to kill the terrorists. Weapons Henry bought two custom made weapons from Baker Weapons Systems. A T36 Assault Rifle and a Custom .50 Magnum.